Set my Heart aflame
Some Important Notes and Credits!: This is Based inside the Silk-Verse and displays some characters from Now its OUR turn roleplay #2 Credit to Zebrawings for the roleplay and AU Character List (To be Updated as we go!) -Wisp (Frenchtoastbites) -Neurotoxin (Blackberrythepiratefox) -Termite (Flicker the Overseer) -Queen Viceroy (Zebrawings) -Lady Milkywave (Frenchtoastbites) BeetleWing eggs, Dragonets, and any living specimens of the species are Very rare & celebrated. If a HiveWing slave is to find any of the above, they are instantly granted freedom, but with limited rights. They cannot vote or buy slaves. There have been only four sightings within the last 100 DY. The HiveWings weren’t used to being on the bottom, so this constant enslavement was torturously hard work. Chained, bedraggled, and wounded, each one with a Master or Mistress of their own. Eggs being sold as if they were nothing, scales being tossed left and right. The SilkWings were living life at large, not having to do their own work and having the populous who enslaved them do it, some say it just seemed too good. Almost all SilkWings have evolved into Aristocratic statements, and drag HiveWings around on chains like pets. Prolouge As the pair walked into the Glitter Bazar, they knew something was fishy about the place. And it wasn't just the new fish stand. As far as their eyes could see their were stalls lined with pens. When they got closer, they could see that there was HiveWings inside. The HiveWing of the two clutched at her heart. The LeafWing tried to comfort her for a minute, before their screams mixed with the HiveWings' as she was dragged away. They held the LeafWing back with spears. "NO!" The LeafWing thrashed, kicking a guard away and running towards their girlfriend. But it was too late, the bedraggled, bruised, and chained HiveWing was already being locked in a pen among the others. It was then that the LeafWing realized the guards had caught up to them, and the two SilkWings dragged them away to the dungeon, where they were about to become execution 1 under the new Queens' rule. They threw the LeafWing into a cell, which happened to have a blanket in it. One of the guards shouted, "Don't go anywhere, and no funny buisness! You're only here for a day or two anyways." The LeafWing growled, sitting on the stone hard bench in the back corner of their cell. They groped for the blanket silently, holding it close to them as if it were their lost love. ''Oh, Honeydew. May Clearsight be with you always. ''Thoughts carried away by the excited noises of the crowd, they felt pain sheer through them as they noticed the towering SilkWings. "Watch it!" The LeafWing roared, awarding it only a fresh coat of dried blood. "It's time. Drag him if you have to," Snarled one of the SilkWings. Chains bound upon their legs, spears and wounds across their neck, they strode into the executional circle. "Bring forward the execute!" A SilkWing shouted, a hint of humor in her eyes. She truly loved announcing things, especially death sentences. "Yes, Lady Milkywave!" Shouted the leader of the small group of SilkWings, who soon threw the LeafWing inside the decorated circle. Blood poured down his snout, and his anger was clear. Red-hot fury burned in his eyes, brighter and hotter than a thousand suns. Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Frenchtoastbites) Category:Roleplay Stories